


Scenes from the Really, Really Ridiculously Good Looking Tour featuring Cobra Starship, the Cab, Metro Station and WAP!

by Sascha (greenet)



Category: Cobra Starship, Original Work, WAP!
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-28
Updated: 2008-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenet/pseuds/Sascha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No, the rules are really specific," Ryland said. "You lose twice and you have to lose your pants. That's just how it goes."</p>
<p>Izzy and Gabe nodded in concert. The Possibly Alexes looked at each other. Then one of them shrugged and moved his hand to his fly. "NO!" Cassie yelped, crashing into him to stop him. They both tumbled down onto the floor.</p>
<p>Izzy regarded them with interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenes from the Really, Really Ridiculously Good Looking Tour featuring Cobra Starship, the Cab, Metro Station and WAP!

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was a part of Tieleen and I daring each other -- or challenging each other to write. Or something.

"Pineapple is the king of fruits, okay? You can put it in everything," Alex explained earnestly to Suarez, who looked dubious but willing to listen. In Cassie's opinion people just shouldn't bring up food around Alex unless they were ready to listen to his completely fucked up opinions on the matter.

She looked around the room, subtly scoping for a sane conversation to join.

Nate and Jana had cornered the baby!Ray Toro guy (Cassie honestly had no idea what the boy's actual name was) and were staring intently at his hair. Rick, probably an Alex, probably another Alex and Victoria were discussing keyboard versus keytar. Victoria appeared to be winning, judging from the glazed expressions on the guys' faces. Cassie liked Victoria. Victoria had stepped on Alex' foot when Alex had started his 'more feminist than thou' argument which, granted, hadn't shut him up, but at least he'd changed the topic to bitching about his serious, serious injury. Her boys were all such wussies, seriously.

Izzy was... Oh god. Izzy, Gabe and Ryland were talking to the remaining two members of the Cab. She stared in horror. She was sure the Cab boys could takecare of themselves _normally_ , but the Izzy/Gabe/Ryland combination was lethal. Especially to young impressionable people. She had to rescue them.

"No, the rules are really specific," Ryland said. "You lose twice and you have to lose your pants. That's just how it goes."

Izzy and Gabe nodded in concert. The Possibly Alexes looked at each other. Then one of them shrugged and moved his hand to his fly. "NO!" Cassie yelped, crashing into him to stop him. They both tumbled down onto the floor.

Izzy regarded them with interest.

"Cash?" Almost definitely an Alex said. "Have you promised the contents of your pants to whatshername?"

"Cassiopeia Niemi," Gabe supplied helpfully. Gabe loved her full name almost more than Pete Wentz did. At least Gabe didn't write odes to stars which made people on the internet think they were 'totes dating!!!' (Cassie didn't think the WAP! internet ban counted for _her_ )

"Not as far as I know," Cash said, voice muffled by Cassie's stomach. Cassie rolled off him, but remained cautious in case he was still determined to strip.

"There will be reporters in here. Talking to us. And taking pictures," Cassie said. "In five minutes."

Ryland shrugged. "The rules of thumb wrestle stripping are very clear."

"They are," Izzy agreed happily. "Anyway, it's not like they haven't seen us all pantsless before."

"Moric was very, very, very clear and precise about this, Izzy," Cassie said sternly. Moric had threatened to take away her _shoes_. Moric was an evil fiend. "No more sudden attack of unexpected nudity. I don't think he liked that the last tour was nicknamed the 'Let's Get Nekkid' tour," she added thoughtfully.

Izzy frowned. "That was all TAI. And mostly the Butcher."

Gabe coughed. Ryland eyed the ceiling studiously.

"And you. Eight times. _Three times on stage_ ," Cassie pointed out.

"Obviously we have some catching up to do," Cash noted, and then he was squirming out of his jeans. The door flew open and the reporters and photographers filed in.

Cassie facepalmed, before getting on her feet and smiling brightly at them. Maybe she could convince Moric that she'd been somewhere else at the time.

Moric didn't buy it. Apparently the photos in Spin were more convincing than she was.

* * *

"I think I'm dying," Rick croaked.

"You have the plague," Cassie agreed after studying him for a moment.

"I hate life," Alex said from the floor. He'd shuffled into the living area, clutching his pillow, squinted at Rick and Cassie, nodded gloomily to himself and then dropped down and curled up under the table, still clutching the pillow. "I hate Gabe Saporta. No, I hate Ryland more. Fucking Ryland and his 'let's do shots! It'll be fun!'"

Rick kicked him. "You're whining about a hangover when I'm _dying from the plague_?"

Alex just whimpered pathetically and curled up even tighter.

"I'd offer you Ice Bat," Cassie said. "But you'd get germs all over him."

Jana padded in, dressed in her cow pjs, hair in two braids. She looked about five years old. "Hi. Morning. Food. Coffee. Caffeine. Now, please." She sat down on the floor with her back against the couch.

"I have the plague, Jana," Rick said, giving her a sad face, which she didn't see. "You can have my ukulele when I die."

"Ukulele?" Jana said blankly. Cassie gave her a can of coke. Jana downed the coke. They waited. Sometimes it took Jana a few minutes to get her brain started. Alex had seriously suggested once that it was because Jana was secretly a terminator who ran on soda. None of them could come up with a good counter argument. Izzy had called her 'J-1000' for a week after that. "Oh! The ukulele! Awesome. Always wanted an ukulele for my very own."

"All of the Cab have the plague too," Cassie noted, and went to sit down as far away from Rick as she could. Which. Wasn't that far, really. Damn tiny buses. "And Victoria. It's very sad."

There was a moment of solemn silence, broken only by Rick's hacking cough. Alex poked his head out from under the table. "Did Izzy come home last night? Don't shout!" he added quickly, before any of them could. "Only I think Nate might have killed him and we're gonna need a singer."

"...Did Izzy fuck with his drums?" Jana asked suspiciously.

"He might have mentioned something like that, yes," Alex acknowledged and rolled back under the table.

Jana and Rick looked at Cassie. "So. I guess you're our new frontwoman," Rick said. "Congratulations. I'm gonna go to my bunk and die now."

* * *

 

with bonus **Scene from the Warped Tour**

 

"I want a dragon," Rick says suddenly, turning in his seat to give Izzy a bright look. "One of my very own."

Izzy blinks. "...Okay?"

"A pretty one, and huge, and maybe blue, and then we'd go flying, and it'd be awesome."

Izzy blinks again. "Do you think maybe you've been spending too much time on the My Chem bus?" he asks, delicately, because while Rick is geeky, his geekiness usually doesn't take the form of dragons. Usually it comes in attempting to play the violin (until Jana had puther foot down and said 'not on the bus or I'll stick my drumsticks so far up your ass you'll be tasting them for a fortnight') or attempting Beethoven on a keyboard.

"Well," Rick says. "Gerard does draw really nice dragons."

Izzy decides it's time to rescue Rick before he's sunk in the marsh of D&D campaigns; He's sure nothing could save Rick then. Alex is already lost, but Izzy's pretty sure Alex was too far gone before they even met. Rick can still be saved.

This is how he ends up handcuffed to Rick at the next party TAI and the Cobras throw (Gabe had been happy to help him out. The handcuffsare pink and fuzzy), to make sure Rick doesn't stray. Rick had looked a little startled but hadn't asked questions. Sometimes it's good to have someone who's been along for such a long while that they _know_ they don't want to know. Izzy appreciates that. He also appreciates the bottle of vodka Bill is generously handing around.

"I always wanted a mandolin," Rick tells Suarez earnestly.

Suarez brushes hair out of his eyes and nods. "I have a banjo. Somewhere. Hey, Ryland! Where's my banjo?"

"In New York," Ryland shouts back.

"I always wanted a Mariachi band," Gabe says wistfully, snagging the vodka from Izzy. "They could follow me around and play."

Izzy thinks about that. "Gabe, you're a little weird."

Cassie and Michelle are making out; Cassie with her back pressed against a bus, giggling. It's getting darker outside, but the designated party area is still lit up and they haven't wandered far. Izzy likes Michelle, and he's almost sure she's one of the Rejects' guitar techs. Or My Chem. Anyway, she makes Cassie giggle and that's good enough for Izzy. Gabe hands the vodka back to Izzy and wanders off to talk to Carden and Ryan who have their heads close together, obviously plotting something. Izzy takes a sip absently and tunes back in to Rick's conversation with Suarez.

"--I don't know, I mean, it can't be that different, right?" Suarez says, gesturing vaguely with his plastic cup.

"No, like, a lute is in the same family of instruments, so it shouldn't--" Rick agrees, and Izzy tunes them out again in favour of watching Nate, Spencer and Jana walk past, headed off into the dark. Jana always gets the pretty ones, he thinks, a little enviously. Izzy isn't getting anyone at all tonight. He tugs at the handcuffs and considers.

"Right, right, but being able to throw fire balls will be totally handy," Alex says, leaning forwards to talk to Ray, resting a hand on his thigh. "But, like, then I already have a lot of offensive magic, so maybe I should--"

Izzy stops tugging. Rick must be saved. He gives Rick's shoulder a gentle pat, and wonders if it's time to drag him over to Bill and Pete and Ryland who are doing -something- that involves a lot of yelling.


End file.
